Benutzer Diskussion:Aki-chan86
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Moospelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 09:31, 10. Jan. 2011 * Archiv 1 * Archiv 2 * Archiv 3 * Archiv 4 Hallo hallo, darf man eigentlich Beiträge über erfundene Katzen erstellen? LG Wolfsfell 09:10, 17. Mai 2012 (UTC) Umbenennung Miau, ich weiß nicht ob du das kannst oder ob das überhaupt möglich ist, aber ich würde mich gerne umbenennen in Fliederschweif. Geht das oder brauch ich einen neuen Account? Lg Tau* Anmeldung Hi Aki, ich hab da so eine Frage an dich. Ich würde mich gerne neu anmelden, aber immer wenn ich mich abmelde und mit einem neuen Namen anmelden möchte steht ich zitiere: "Tut uns leid, wir können ihre Anmeldeversuche im Moment nicht bearbeiten". ''Kann ich das trotzdem irgenwie einen neues Benutzerkonto anlegen? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar wenn du mir helfen könntest, Strahlenherz 13:29, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Aki, ich werds mal versuchen ^^Strahlenherz 17:42, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo, du hast ja gesagt man bräuchte 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen. Dazu würden aber keine Bewertungen zählen. Aber bei meinem Profil steht, dass ich 38 Bearbeitungen gemacht habe. Wie kann man dann auseinander halten was charakter art oder was anderes war? Und, zählen auch Beiträge im ERfindungswiki? LG Wolfsfell 14:08, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) CharakterArt Darf ich eigentlich schon wieder CAs kommentieren? Buntschweif 18:09, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Links Hi Aki, ich hab da mal so ne Frage. Ich bin neu hier im Wiki und würde gerne wissen, wie man die Links macht. Wenn ich z.B. schreibe: "Lieblingscharakter: Blaustern"; wie verlinke ich dann "Blaustern" zu der dazugehörigen Seite??? Wäre schön wenn du mir helfen könntest!!! :) Nebellicht.99 13:50, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC)Nebellicht.99 Hallo, ich möchte mich über die Userin ''Shani die Irre beschweren. Grund: Am Dienstag, 23.05.2012 hat sie pornografische Texte in den Chat-Room geschrieben, und ich finde das gehört da nicht hin. TwoBlade 15:31, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wiki-Channel Hilfe aki, ich komme nciht in den channel D: bei mir kommt dann, wenn ich reingehen will, so ein komisches katzenbild D: hilf mir TT^TT und ist fire da? wenn ja, dann sag ihr, dass sie in den wikia-chat reingehen soll! T^T Flammenherz 16:23, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Unterschrift anders Hallo aki, ich habe eben mein Profil geändert und mein Name (als unterschrift) war nicht mehr blau sondrn schwarz und fett. Ich weiß nicht ob, das jetzt hier auch so ist, aber hat das was zu bedeuten? LG Wolfsfell 06:18, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) hallo nochmal, ich habe noch eine andere Frage: ich habe katzen gemalt, aber nicht mit dem Programm mit dem die Charakter Art gemalt sind. Darf ich sie da auch reinstellen? (ich würde wahrscheinlich sowieso nur dagegen oder enthaltung bekommen, aber darf ich auch hinschreiben, dass ich einfach nur wissen möchte wie sie die anderen finden, ohne Dagegen, Enthaltung oder Dafür?) LG Wolfsfell 06:22, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Die unterschrift ist jetzt wieder normal... Charakter Arts Hallo Aki, Danke erstmal für die Info. :) Ich wollte noch fragen, wieso die Charakter Arts abgelehnt werden, die es schon gibt, also weil sie nicht gebraucht werden. Kann man nicht mehrere Bilder auf die Info-Seite stellen, also die Seite über z.B. Rußpelz? Und, so ein Bild, was jetzt nicht mit der Vorlage ist, wie z.B. Graustreif zählt auch zu denen, die dann abgelehnt werden, weil es sie schon gibt? LG Wolfsfell 15:02, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hiiiiiilfeeee hi aki, ich brauche Hilfe. Ich habe eine Katze gemalt und wollte sie in den charakter art stellen. Ich wollte sie hochladen und dann stand da: Du hast vesucht eine unerlaubte Datei hochzuladen. Aber es war doch die richtige Vorlage.... Kannst du mir helfen? LG sehr verzweifelt Wolfsfell 09:22, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo aki wie hast du deine archive gemacht ? LG 15:26, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Profil Hi Aki, sorry wenn ich wieder mal störe, aber ich wollte fragen ob solche Profil-Ketten-Dinger eigentlich erlaubt sind, z.B.: "Wenn du BELZ auch blöd findest, kopier dir das auf dein Profil" Freue mich aif eine Antwort^^. LG, 20:52, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Aki, und ich weis, das mit den Kettenbriefen währe echt was nerviges (ich finde zb Kettensms ja schon EXTREM belästigend!) Kg, 15:15, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Danke Aki :D Aber wasmeinst du mit Unterseite?? Sry das ich so dumm bin LG 11:59, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) :( Kann schon sein, ich hab das Bild umbenannt. aber auch mit der Endung gehts nicht :( LG Wolfsfell 14:34, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Frage Hallo Aki-chan. Ich bin neu hier und wollte dich was fragen. Ich habe nämlich im Forum gestöbert und da hab ich gesehen, dass manche Benutzer so bunt unterschreiben. Dann habe ich mich über diese "Signaturen" informiert und herausgefunden, dass man nur eine kriegt, wenn man 200 sinnvolle Bearbeitungen hat. Ich glaube, ich würde das selbst hinkriegen, wenn ich mich ne Weile umschaue und wollte fragen, ob ich mir auch selbst eine machen dürfte auch wenn ich noch nicht die 200 habe. GLG Feuermond 14:27, 1. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ziegensturm Hallo! ich hab einmal eine frage zu ziegensturm: auf seiner Beschreibung steht ja dass er bernsteinfarbene augen hat aber in seinem Charakter Art wird er mit grünen Augen dargestellt. müsste sein Charakter Art dann nicht mal verbessert werden? lg 08:55, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) IRC- Gebannt Hi Aki, wollte grade in den IRC-WaCaWiki-Channel, aufeinmal kam auf meiner Statusseite ein riesiges Bild mit einer Katze im Schnee und der Aufschrift "Haters gonna hate". Darunter stand 13:45 +++ Your IP address is BLOCKED by our DNS blacklist! Ich konnte nicht in den Channel.Weist du, warum? Hab ich was falsch gemacht, dass ich gebannt wurde? Oder was bedeutet der Spruch? Ich weiß es nicht... Wäre toll, wenn du schnell antworten könntest...Gruß und Danke im Voraus . 11:53, 3. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Artikel ändern Hallo Aki, da ich für die zweite Staffel die Zusammenfassung etwas zu lückenhaft finde und sie grammatische Fehler enthält, wollte ich sie ändern. Erst einmal habe ich meine Meinung auf der Diskussionsseite des Artikels gepostet und nach Gleichgesinnten gesucht, die mir das Rückmelden sollten. Ich habe erst eine (positive) Rückmeldung bekommen, da man aber nie weiß, wer auf diese Seite kommt und ich vielleicht eh keine weiteren Meldungen erhalte, wollte ich wissen, ob ich den Artikel jetzt "einfach so" ändern darf.WindheartxDyesternight 13:15, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi Aki, Weißt du warum meine siggi jetzt plötzlich anders ist? hast du sie geändert? O.o LG 14:21, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Aki, Ich denke, Ich kann mir eine Sig. erstellen und wollte Dich mal so fragen, wie Ich die Seite mache auf der sie steht. Wie Ich einstellen kann, dass Ich unterschreibe weiß Ich ja schon ^^. LG Leopardenschweif Bild Hey Aki, hier ist ein Bild für dich. thumb|Für Aki ups.. ich habe meine Siggi vergessen 18:55, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Links auf meinem Profil Hallo aki, darf ich Links zu Youtube auf mein Profil stellen, oder ist das verboten? GLG Wolfsfell 05:52, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bearbeitungen :) Hi aki, ich habe jetzt 200 Bearbeitungen. Ich weiß aber nicht ob alle davon sinnvoll sind... GLG Wolfsfell 08:19, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) DANKE! :) Hi aki, danke für die Infos. Das mit den Bearbeitungen dachte ich mir schon, deswegen lese ich die ganzen Bücher nochmal, damit ich was schreiben kann. ;) Forumbeiträge zählen nicht, oder? GLG Wolfsfell 16:50, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wind Ich nerve vermutlich... na ja ich bin jedenfalls WindheartxDyesternight, die es nicht geschafft hat sich anzumelden. Die Seite nimmt das Passwort nicht an. Ich hab auch schon ganz viel mit Groß- und Kleinschreibung probiert. Geändert hab ich das Kennwort nie und eine e-Mail-Adresse hab ich nicht. Muss ich irgendwelche Einstellungen beachten oder gibts da nen Trick? Ansonsten könnte man mir doch eine Frage stellen, die nur ich als die echte Wind(...) beantworten kann, Daisy, Biene oder sonst wem fällt da bestimmt was ein. Mein Kennwort war ziemlich leicht, denke hat wer erraten. Hoffe also das lässt sich regeln.